What Would Happen
by Klainicorns
Summary: Kurt Hummel didn't express his love for Blaine on Valentine's day and Blaine didn't express his love for Kurt after he sang Blackbird. Now they're still friends waiting for what happens next. Mature content in chapters to come.
1. I Should Tell You

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I wish... Anyways. This is my first story and i'm SUPER excited! Reviews and subscribes/alerts are GREATLY appreciated and earn shout outs in notes like these in stories to come! :D My first shout out goes to Caitlyn who is an AMAZING writer and I would NEVER live up to her! :D She inspired and encouraged me to write this story and many thanks goes out to her! :D**

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel "There!" Said Kurt, as he finished his mini note in Blaine Andersons yearbook. "Thanks! Can I write in yours?" Blaine asked putting his yearbook back in his bag. "Uh, sure!" Kurt handed over the yearbook as well as a pen. As Blaine wrote he sat there silently praying that this was it. This was when Blaine Anderson would FINALLY express his love for Kurt. Around Valentine's day earlier this year, Blaine had serenaded another boy, leaving Kurt helplessly depressed. He almost told Blaine about his feelings, but chickened out at the last minute. "There you are!" Blaine said handing over the yearbook and the pen. "Well I should probably get going. Class starts at Dalton a little bit earlier than McKinley does, and I promised to meet Wes and David there. Blaine stood up and fixed his red and black tie. "Same place after school?" Blaine asked as he grabbed his bag and coffee cup from the table. "Ya sure. I'll meet you here as soon as I get out of Glee club." Kurt took a sip of his latte before saying goodbye to Blaine who waved and began to walk out the door in his sexy Dalton Academy blazer. Kurt watched and as soon as he was out the door he scrambled to open his yearbook and looked inside. I'm really going to miss you during summer vacation! We should hang out a lot more over the summer! - Blaine Kurt sighed and leaned his head against the back of the seat. He looked back at the yearbook and saw something else scribbled underneath his message. Courage.

* * *

Blaine got to his car, opened the door and sat down. After he had closed the door and strapped in he just sat there a minute. "WHAT THE HELL BLAINE!" He yelled at himself. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL HIM HOW YOU FELT!" Blaine had liked Kurt ever since he sang Blackbird while he was still at Dalton, but hadn't told him because he didn't know if Kurt felt the same way. Blaine slammed his head down and ended up hitting the horn which made him sit right back up again. He sighed and turned the keys causing the car to rumble to life. He was about to back out of the parking lot when he looked through the polished windshield and saw Kurt just sitting there with his head against the back of the chair and his yearbook in front of him. _Has he read what he wrote? Does he think it's stupid? Does he even care! _Blaine shook these thoughts out of his head and finally pulled out of the parking lot, just in time to miss Kurt look down at his yearbook and smile.

**Well thats the first chapter! I would LOVE reviews! Again a shout out to Caitlyn for encouraging me to write this story! :D I promise I will have the next chapter up soon! Also suggestions are AWESOME! Such as who do you think should make the first move? ;) **


	2. Put It All Out There

**Well here is the next chapter. I was surprised this morning to wake up and already see a few people had already read and put this story on their story alerts! Thank you sooo much! I guess I will be continuing! :D Ok so a shout out to songsaboutpuppies who writes pretty amazing stories and agreed to review this story! :D Reviews are AWESOME! And again I may need some help figuring out some things! Suggestions such as who should make the first move are awesome too! Also, I know Kurt graduated and everything but it's my story and they need more time! :P So Kurt isn't a senior in this one! :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters! I can only wish… :P**

Blaine pulled into the parking lot of Dalton Academy, not being able to keep Kurt off his mind. He sighed as he shut the engine off and slunk out of the car. He adjusted his bag over his shoulder and shut the door quite loudly which cause him to jump a little and come back to reality. As he started walking toward the school, he saw his Warbler friends Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Thad, and Trent waiting for him. Wes immediately slung his arm around Blaine. "Hey Blainey, how was coffee with Kurt?" Wes kept his arm around Blaine as they kept walking with the rest following behind. "It was pretty good, we're going to meet back at the Lima Bean as soon as Kurt is done with Glee Club." Blaine responded not very enthusiastically. "Blaine when are you going to tell Kurt that you have feeling for him?" David asked putting his arm around Blaine on his other side. _Why did I ever think that meeting with my friends would help with my confusion from this morning? _Blaine thought rolling his eyes. "I just- I don't want to mess things up ok? I don't even know if he likes me back." Blaine sighed, looking at the ground as he spoke, not being able to look his friends in the eyes. "Ok, are you telling us that you don't think Kurt likes you back?" Nick piped in, stepping next to David. "That's absurd! We see the looks he throws at you when you're not looking. The sighs and the dreamy eyes." Jeff dramatically reenacted the looks and the sighs and the eyelash flutters for Blaine as he spoke, stepping next to Wes. "And not to mention a little bit more proof down there if you know what I'm saying!" Thad pointed out, gesturing to his crotch as he stepped next to Nick, who promptly elbowed Thad in the stomach. "There's just no denying it Blaine! And you two would be PERFECT together!" Trent hopped next to Jeff with a wide smile. They finally arrived at Blaine's locker and his little duckling didn't go away. "Look guy's I appreciate you trying to help me but I just don't know what I'm going to do yet and I have to go to class." Blaine grabbed his books and closed his looker quickly so the guys didn't see or make a big deal about the big picture of Kurt taped to his otherwise empty locker door. "Well we aren't going to give up you know!" Wes smirked and kept his arm around him even though Blaine started walking again. "Well it's time to go to class so you'll just have to wait!" Blaine said with a slight smile. Each of his friends sighed and hesitantly retreated until Blaine was left alone with his thoughts. He began walking to his first class as he thought about what his friends had said. He frustratedly ran a hand through is hair and sighed. _What the hell am I going to do?..._

xXx

Kurt sighed when he saw Rachel Berry standing near his locker, waiting for him with her normal cheery smile. _Great. This is just what I need after this morning. Is there anything I absolutely need in my locker or can I just skip it? _Rachel was his best friend but you could only take so much of her sometimes. He knew if he skipped her now, it would only be worse later so he sighed and walked over to where she was. "Hey Kurt! I waited for you by your locker! Are you surprised? I was going to bring you a latte but I remember that you were going to the Lima Bean with Blaine this morning." Rachel rambled on quickly with her chipper smile plastered on her face. "Soooo speaking of the Lima Bean with Blaine… How did it go?" She nudged him in the stomach. Kurt laughed a little. "It was good a guess. He asked to write in my yearbook, and truthfully I thought he was going to use that opportunity to tell me he liked me but I guess just doesn't like me." He sighed. "Well what did he write?" Rachel frowned a little, but didn't lose that glimmer in her eye that she always had. "Something about missing me during the summer and that we should hang out more. Oh and then he wrote courage underneath it." He spoke the last part with a smile. "Well that doesn't mean anything! Me and Finn are dating, almost married even, but Finn doesn't write anything lovey or even remotely related to us dating!" "Well he's Finn. He's pretty much completely confused about anything that doesn't involve football." Kurt pointed out with a small smile. Rachel shrugged in agreement. "Besides, Blaine serenaded another man during Valentine's Day! If that's not a clue that he doesn't like me than I don't know what is!" Kurt sighed, losing his slight smile completely. "That was a long time ago! Finn used to like Quinn but now he likes me! People can change! Besides, didn't that guy reject him?" "Ya, but didn't Finn basically reject you the first time?" That didn't stop you." Kurt pointed out. "That's no fair! He was with Quinn! It doesn't count!" Rachel pretended to pout as she crossed her arms. Kurt smiled a bit. "Well it's almost time for class and I bet you haven't even gone to your own locker yet!" Kurt smiled a bit more. "You don't know that!" Rachel lost her fake pout immediately as she began smiling a bit as well. "Well it's true isn't it?" Kurt began really smiling as he saw Rachel began to fake pout again. "Humph!" Rachel turned so her back was facing Kurt. Kurt laughed and shook his head. "But seriously!" Rachel began as she turned around. "You need to do something! You can't just keep admiring him from afar, to afraid to just go out there and tell him! Trust me! I speak from experience!" "Ya, ya, I'll think about it. But seriously, it's almost time for class." Kurt smirked a little bit at Rachel. "Fine! But this isn't over!" Rachel huffed as she stormed away, keeping her arms crossed. Kurt shook his head and opened his locker. He grabbed his books and started to close his locker, but not before taking a small look and smiling at the picture of a very dapper (and sexy) Blaine with his own little collage underneath spelling COURAGE.

**PHEW! Long chapter! This chapter was originally designed the way it is now, split as Blaine's half and Kurt's half but I started thinking about splitting it into 2 chapters because looking at Blaine's half before I wrote Kurt's… it was so long! But I figured a long chapter isn't bad because it seems like quite a few people are enjoying it which is soooo awesome! :D Again, reviews are soooooo AWESOME and earn shout outs in future chapters ;) Also yet AGAIN I DESPRETELY need some suggestions because I don't exactly know what to do. ALL suggestions are welcome but the main one I need are WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD MAKE THE FIRST MOVE? The sooner I get some suggestions, the sooner I can write more chapters! ;P And remember! Reviews power my writing! They keep me going! Without them I die and if I die, the story dies. D: Sooo… REVIEWS ARE AWESOMELY APPRETIATED! :D **


	3. There's Something I Need to Tell You

**Well it's official! My stories a hit! :D Thank you to all my readers and special promised shout out to abbarabba'3 and songsaboutpuppies for reviewing! Thanks sooo much! You're awesome! :D Well I don't really know what to do with this chapter yet so I'm thinking as I go a long! :D let's see how it turns out! Again Reviews are FLIPPIN AMAZING and fuel my writing so you can all thank abbarabba'3 and songsaboutpuppies for encouraging me to push on and write this chapter today! :D More reviews=Story faster! :D Without further ado, Chapter 3 of What Would Happen… Enjoy!  
Oh ya, Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Glee or any of its characters. :C**

Kurt had a hard time focusing on his classes as his thoughts were filled with Blaine and what Rachel said about telling Blaine that he liked him. Kurt had just got into his car when he heard his phone ring with the familiar ringtone of Teenage Dream. Pulling it out of his bag he saw the new text message.

**Blaine:**

**Instead of meeting at the coffee shop, my house?**

Kurt smiled and quickly texted back his reply.

**Sounds good to me! Be there in 10 minutes.**

Kurt put his phone back in his bag and turned the key in the ignition, causing the old car to sputter to life. He backed out of the parking life with a smile. _This time I'm going to do it. No chickening out. I'm going to finally tell Blaine Anderson… I'm in love with him._

xXx

Blaine paced back in forth nervously. During class all Blaine could think about was Kurt and what his friends said. _Put it all out there and just tell him. Tell him… You love him._

9 minutes and 37 seconds later, (not that Blaine was counting or anything) he heard a knock at the door. Outside his door stood a very nervous, Kurt Hummel. Blaine approached the door and thought to himself. _This is it. No turning back. You have to do this. _On the other side Kurt thought to himself as well. _You can do this. Don't be nervous. Just tell him. _And at the same exact time they thought. _Courage. _ Blaine swung open the door and there was Kurt. In a detailed t-shirt, skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination, and knee high boots that made Blaine drool. "Hi Blaine." Kurt said shyly. He waited for a minute for Blaine to say something but he just stared at Kurt. "Are you going to invite me in?" Kurt said flirtatiously. Blaine snapped back to reality. "Oh um, ya come in." Kurt sauntered inside and Blaine couldn't help but stare at how good Kurt's ass looked in those jeans and- _oh shit Blaine! Don't get hard! You haven't even told him yet! _Blaine cleared his throat and shut the door. "My parents are at work right now and Coopers out of town so it's just us." Blaine started toward the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" Blaine asked from the doorway of the kitchen. "Um a diet coke. If you have one that is!" Kurt was so nervous he was almost shaking. _How the hell am I going to do this? I don't know how but I have to. _Blaine walked back into the living room and sat down next to where Kurt was on the sofa. "Your drink sir." Blaine handed Kurt his cup with a smile. "Thank you kind sir." Kurt accepted the cup, smiling back. After a few moments in silence as the boys sat on the sofa occasionally taking a sip of their drink. They both looked and each other and cleared their throat. And at the same time they said "There's something I have to tell you."

**Ba ba buh! Cliffhanger! I'm just so evil aren't I! :P Well remember! Reviews fuel writing! And suggestions are GREATLY appreciated! I MIGHT just be able to get the next chapter up by tonight IF I get some reviews! :D Oh ya and don't forget you get a shout out if you send a review as well! Thank you to all my readers! I love you guys! Oh ya, and I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short. I will try to make the next one longer just for you guys! :D**


	4. I'll Cover You

**Alright! Special shout out to eagleshorty2011 and Caitlyn for reviewing and encouraging me to write this chapter! Thank you sooo much! :D Alright so I have to ask, do you think you guys would still read if I changed the rating to M and there was some mature content? Would you prefer it? Please answer because I don't think I could go on writing this story without knowing that. Remember! Reviews are the key that fuel my writing and they earn shout outs! :D And as promised, this chapter is a LOT longer this time! :D  
Whoops! I was halfway through this chapter when I remembered! :P Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or RENT… *cry***

"There's something I need to tell you." Both of the boys just looked at each other, not knowing what to say next. Then both boys attacked each other's lips in a deep intense kiss. All the longing and the passion melted away with this kiss. When they finally broke apart they collapsed on the couch, gasping for air.

"You-You like me?" Kurt stammered unbelievably as he continued to gasp for air. "Ever since you sang Blackbird. You like me?" Blaine asked unbelievably. "Ever since you grabbed my wrist in Dalton Academy." Kurt answered. Both boys looked back at each other before smiling and going back in to continue their make out session.

xXx

Kurt walked into McKinley High with his head high confidently. Ever since yesterday he was ecstatic. Everything was awesome everything made him happy, especially Blaine. He started walking toward his locker and for the first time he was glad to see the always happy brunette in front of his locker. He sauntered over to her.

"HEY KURT! How you been? I brought you latte!" Rachel handed him the latte with a smile that if any bigger, might have actually reached across her whole face. "Thanks Rachel!" Kurt took a big gulp of the latte . "Ahh. You always know what I like!" He gave her a smile that might have even been bigger than hers was, if that was even physically possible. "Wow you sure are in a chipper mood today!" Kurt probably would have said something about how that's every day for her if what she had said wasn't true. He felt like he could fly, like he could do anything.

"Well there might be some one new in my life!" Kurt said with another huge smile. "OH. MY. GOD… WHAT HAPPENED! IT'S BLAINE ISN'T IT! I TOLD YOU!" She shouted enthusiastically. Kurt laughed and explained what happened to her. "Oooooo! Oh my gosh! You kissed!" "Yep! And I have to say that it was pretty fantastic." Kurt blushed a little and smiled another ecstatic smile. "Well I have to go but I'm SUPER excited for you!" "Ok see you later! Oh and Rach!" Rachel stopped and turned around to look at him. "Don't tell anyone yet please? I kinda want to tell them myself." Rachel smiled at the blushing (fashionable) boy. "I swear!" Rachel dramatically put one hand on her heart and the other hand up in the air. Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. "Thanks Rach." Rachel nodded and then joyfully skipped away.

xXx

Blaine walked into Dalton Academy with the biggest smile ever plastered upon his face. He felt like nothing could bring him down. Kurt Hummel. Kurt fuckingHummel was his boyfriend! "Heeeyyyy!" Wes and David ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Guys! I have awesome news!" Blaine told them the whole story with a super excited smile on his face. "Holy shit dude congratulations Blainers!" Wes slapped him on the back. "We're truly happy for you!" David smiled. "Thanks guys! I haven't felt this happy since- actually I don't think I've ever been this happy!" "But you know what we gotta do now right?" Wes said, looking at David as they both smirked. "What?" Blaine said, confused and a little scared." Both the boys nodded at each other and took a deep breath. "WE TOLD YOU SO!" They shouted. Blaine smiled and laughed along with both of them. "Wow dude I can't believe you kissed him already!" Wes laughed. "Congrats you sly dog!" David smiled. "Thanks guys but you know what I gotta do now right?" The two looked at each other and shrugged. "What?" They both asked. "Tell the other guys." Blaine said with a smile on his face. They all laughed. "Come on! Warbler practice is soon! You can tell them then." David pointed out. Then they all started walking toward the 'Warbler Room' with Blaine as happy as ever.

xXx

Blaine explained everything to all the other warblers. After a lot of cheering and congratulating, Blaine finally announced that he had a song he wanted to sing. "And I have someone to help me do it." He gestured to the door where a 'dressed to impress' Kurt Hummel stepped out. After many congratulations and many comments whispered to each other of "I give them 3 days before he gets laid" or "I bet Kurt will top!" and "No way! Blaine will top!" that Kurt heard but ignored, they began their song.

"_Live in my house,__  
__I'll be your__shelter__,__  
__Just pay me back__  
__With one thousand__kisses__  
__Be my lover__  
__and I'll cover you___

_Open your door,__  
__I'll be your tenant__  
__Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet__  
__But sweet kisses I've got to spare__  
__I'll be there and I'll cover you___

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love__  
__Now I know you can rent it__  
__A new lease you are my love, on life__  
__Be my life__  
_

_Just slip me on,__  
__I'll be your blanket__  
__Wherever,whatever, I'll be your coat__  
_

_You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle___

_No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat___

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love__  
__Now I know you can rent it__  
__A new lease you are my love, on life__  
__All my life___

_I've longed to discover__  
__Something as true as this is__  
_

_So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you__  
__, With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,__  
__When you're worn out and__  
__tired, When your heart has expired___

_If you're cold and you're__lonely__  
__You've got one nickel only__  
__With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,__  
__With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you___

_Oh, lover,__  
__I'll cover you,__  
__Yeah,__  
__Oh, lover,__  
__I'll cover you..."_

The song ended and there was a lot of cheers and clapping. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and made a silent agreement. Blaine was coming home with Kurt tonight.

**YAY RENT! This song is from RENT, one of my favorite musicals! :D The song is called I'll Cover You. :D I would like to add that if you like RENT or are as passionate about Glee or Klaine as I am or you like musicals or whatever, send me a private message! I would LOVE to talk to you guys as you guys are amazing and I love you all! :D Remember! Reviews fuel writing! And as one of my favorite authors would say, with a thousand sweet klisses! :D At first I wasn't going to write the Warbler scene but I felt like I cheated you guys last chapter with the cliffhanger and the size and everything so since I just love you guys sooo much, I included it! :D Your welcome! :P **


	5. What the Hell!

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy all today. Again I have to ask if anyone would be offended or would stop reading if I added some mature content and changed the rating to M. It would help me keep the story going. Also if you guys wanna chat, send me a private message! I would LOVE to talk to you guys! Reviews fuel writing and another shout out for Caitlyn for reviewing the last chapter as well! :D I love you Caitlyn! Also thank you to Bluelikeyou for reviewing and here you go! More paragraphs! :D Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :C **

Everyone clapped and cheered when the song ended. As Kurt and Blaine accepted the congratulations and comments like "that was so good!" there was one Sebastian Smythe in the corner with one of his 'I just found my next target' smirks. _Blaine Anderson. One hell of a singer and even better looking. But it looks like I'm going to have to do more research…_

Sebastian went back to his dorm as the others celebrated and plopped down in his chair in front of his computer. With a few clicks and some expert hacking he had all the information he needed about Blaine. Ok, so his expert hacking was looking at his Facebook page but that's all he needed to find out what he need to know about Blaine. "Dalton Academy blah blah blah… WHAT? He's in a relationship with that gay face?" Sebastian was looking at his Iphone while Blaine explained everything and only looked up when he began singing. "Well that's still not a problem." He smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Three days and he's mine." He estimated. "Blaine Anderson. Ready or not. Here I come…"

XxX

Blaine thanked Kurt for coming to do the song with him during his lunch and agreed to meet him at Blaine's dorm in about two hours when school ended. Kurt decided not to take a chance at his house since he hadn't told his dad yet, and wasn't planning on telling him over the phone. Blaine gave him a quick kiss before he climbed into his car and drove away. Blaine walked into the building and accidently bumped into someone on the way to his dorm.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry! I guess I wasn't watching where I was looking!" Blaine quickly apologized before helping the stranger up. "Thanks. Hey! Your Blaine Anderson!" The stranger brushed himself off. Blaine immediately recognized him as that new kid in the Warblers. _Now what was his name? Steven? Sam? _"Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian seemed as if he had read his mind as he introduced himself and extended his arm. "Oh ya! You're that new kid to the Warblers!" Blaine smiled as he accepted the handshake. "Yep that's me! And apparently you're like some big Warbler legend!" "Well I mean I wouldn't say I was a LEGEND…" Blaine blushed a little. "Would you mind if I went back up to your dorm with you and talked to you about the Warblers and stuff? I really need to catch up with you guys!" Sebastian looked at Blaine like he was meeting his idol for the first time and Blaine thought about it for a while. _Kurt's supposed to come in two hours… But I don't think it will take that long… What's the harm? _"Uh sure, but I'm meeting someone later tonight so I can't have you stay too long." Blaine agreed awkwardly. "Oh it won't take long!" Blaine turned to lead him to his dorm._ It won't take long at ALL! _Sebastian smirked while Blaine wasn't looking and then followed Blaine down the hall towards his dorm.

xXx

Blaine opened the door and sat down on the bed. Without hesitation, Sebastian followed and sat down on the other side off the bed. "Um, alright what do you want to know?" Blaine asked biting his lower lip. Sebastian thought for a minute and then smiled. "Well how does being in the Warblers affect your social life as in do you have time for other things?" Sebastian asked curiously. "Well I can do a lot of stuff such as having time to visit family," _If I ever even wanted to… _"hang with friends, although you do make a lot of friends in the Warblers." "Yes, yes. And?" Sebastian leaned in excitedly, eager to hear what else Blaine had to say.

"Well I have an awesome boyfriend and I have quite a bit of time to hang out with him and stuff." Blaine blushed a little as he thought about Kurt. "Oh ya… Kyle? No no no that's not it... Umm-" "Kurt. His name is Kurt." Blaine interrupted, blushing a little bit more. "Mmmhmm. I see. Tell me more about him." Blaine didn't see what this had to do with the Warblers but he was happy to gush about his new boyfriend. "Well we just got together, we met right before a Warbler performance. He was supposed to be spying on us but he wasn't doing so well. I sang Teenage Dream and well it just went from there." Blaine was pretty sure he resembled a tomato at this point. "Mmmmhmmm. Go on." Sebastian urged him, leaning even closer. "Uhh well he's beautiful, fashionable too. He always keeps up with the fashion trends. Probably has just about as much hairspray in his hair as I do gel in mine." Blaine laughed a little at that. "What do you think about him?" Sebastian leaned in even closer, leaving a very awkward Blaine just inches from him. "Well he's the most perfect boyfriend in the whole world! I really care about him, and-"

Blaine was interrupted by chapped lips being pressed against his own. It took his brain a few seconds to register what was happening and when he did he threw the younger boy off of him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Blaine shouted, terror and confusion in his eyes. "Relax. And just enjoy…" Sebastian pinned him to the bed. Blaine tried to move but he couldn't. He opened his mouth to protest but was again interrupted by Sebastian pressing his lips against Blaine's. Sebastian's tongue pressed against Blaine's red lips, begging for entrance, but Blaine kept his mouth shut. Sebastian groped for Blaine's belt, his lips never leaving Blaine's. Sebastian finally grabbed it and began undoing it. "Blaine I tried calling you but you didn't pick up so I figured I would just come up and- WHAT THE FUCK!"

Kurt had stepped into the room and he was shocked, and horrified. Sebastian unattached his lips from Blaine's to look up at Kurt and smirk. "Hey gay face! How's it going?" Blaine looked at Kurt with so much fear and confusion that Kurt knew that what he had just walked in on was not by Blaine's will. "Kurt…" Blaine whispered quietly. Sebastian released his grip on Blaine, leaving him weak and limp on the bed. Sebastian hopped up and faced Kurt. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kurt snarled at Sebastian. "Oh I'm just making out with a hot piece of action that deserves more than a boy who has a seriously bad case of lady face." Sebastian smirked. Kurt stared with so much hatred at Sebastian before smacking him across the face…

**CLIFFHANGER! OH MY GOD IM SO EVIL! :P Don't worry, I've already started on the next chapter so it should be up by tonight so keep looking for it! :D Again I have to ask, would anyone oppose against mature content? I only have one answer so far (Thank you Caitlyn!) so please please PLEASE send me a private message or a review answering me because I can't really go on farther than the next chapter without knowing that. Remember! Reviews fuel writing so reviews = chapters faster! Private message me! I would love to talk to you guys! Ideas for this story are always appreciated! :D** **This has been a pretty long chapter. Do you guys think this is a good length? If so I will continue to write this length if you wish.**


	6. The Boy is Mine

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! But here is the next chapter! Shout outs go to eagleshorty2011 and angellove76 and EKUgirl2016 for reviewing! You're awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or this song :'C**

Kurt smacked Sebastian in the face. Sebastian flinched a little and then smiled. "Let's not get physical! Let's deal with this the way we know how. Warbler practice. Tomorrow. Sing off. Be there." "Fine." Kurt growled. "But for now. GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS ROOM BEFORE I GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASS!" Kurt screamed. Sebastian put his hands up in defeat before leaving.

"I've been spending too much time with Santana…" Kurt mumbled to himself before remembering his boyfriend, who was now huddled into a ball on the bed. "Oh my god Blaine are you ok?" "Kurt? Is that you?" Blaine asked looking blindly towards the direction of his boyfriend's voice. "Ya it's me baby, I'm here." "Kurt I'm so glad you came when you did. If you hadn't I- he might have-" His words turned into broken sobs and Kurt pulled his sobbing love into his lap and began rocking him back and forth, placing gentle kissed into his hair. "I know, I know sweetie it's ok." Kurt placed him back on the bed and pulled both of them under the covers. This is how they fell asleep.

Kurt woke up after a while to the sound of his phone ringing. Careful to not wake up his sleeping boyfriend, he reached into his pocket and answered his phone. "Hello? Ya dad I know sorry Blaine really needs me, he's- he's going through a lot right now I need to be with him. Yes I'll explain in the morning. Love you to dad. Bye." He hung up and put his phone on the dresser next to him. He snuggled back into Blaine and watched him sleep for a while until he drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Blaine held his boyfriend's hand as they prepared for Warbler practice. "Are you sure you're ready for this babe?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt just looked at him and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Blaine Anderson, are you questioning my singing abilities?" "No no no! I uh-I just um-" Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips in a way to tell him to stop talking. Kurt finally broke the kiss long enough to say "oh just shut up you big goofball!" Kurt kissed Blaine once more before walking into the 'Warbler Room.'

Kurt faced Sebastian with his best Bitch glare and then cued the music.

_Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute_

_Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar_

_Yeah, you do too but, hmm_  
_I just wanted to know do you know_  
_somebody named_  
_you know his name_

_Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name_

_I just wanted to let you know, he's mine_

_Uh,no, no he's mine_

_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough_  
_It's not hard to see_  
_The boy is mine_  
_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_  
_He belongs to me_  
_The boy is mine_

_I think it's time we got this straight_  
_Let's sit and talk, face to face_  
_There is no way you could mistake him, for your man_  
_Are you insane_

_See I know that you may be_  
_Just a bit jealous of me_  
_Cause you're blind if you can't see_  
_That his love is all in me_

_See I tried to hesitate_  
_I didn't want to say, what he told me_  
_He said, without me_  
_He couldn't make it through the day_  
_Ain't that a shame_

_And maybe you misunderstood_  
_Cause I can't see how he could_  
_Wanna take his time and that's all good_  
_All of my love was all it took_

_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough_  
_It's not hard to see_  
_The boy is mine_  
_I'm sorry that you_  
_Seem to be confused (confused)_  
_He belongs to me_  
_The boy is mine_

_Must you do the things you do_  
_Keep on acting like a fool_  
_You need to know, it's me not you_  
_And if you didn't know it, girl it's true_

_I think that you should realize_  
_And try to understand, why_  
_He is a part of my life_  
_I know it's killing you inside_

_You can say what you wanna say_  
_What we have, you can't take_  
_From the truth, you can't escape_  
_I can tell the real, from the fake_

_When will you get the picture_  
_You're the past, I'm the future_  
_Get away, it's my time to shine_  
_If you didn't know, the boy is mine_

_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough (enough)_  
_It's not hard to see (to see)_  
_The boy is mine (the boy is mine)_  
_I'm sorry that you (sorry that you)_  
_Seem to be confused (seem to be confused)_  
_He belongs to me (he belongs to me)_  
_The boy is mine (the boy is mine)_

_You need to give it up (ooh)_  
_Had about enough (had about enough)_  
_It's not hard to see (hes mine hes mine hes mine hes mine)_  
_The boy is mine_  
_I'm sorry that you (I'm so sorry)_  
_Seem to be confused (you seem to be confused)_  
_He belongs to me (he belongs to me)_  
_The boy is mine_

_You can't destroy this love I've found_  
_Your silly games, I won't allow_  
_The boy is mine, without a doubt_  
_You might as well throw in the towel_

_What makes you think that he wants you_  
_When I'm the one that brought him to_  
_This special place that's in my heart_  
_Cause he was my love, right from the_

_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough_  
_It's not hard to see_  
_The boy is mine oohh_  
_I'm sorry that you (I'm sorry that you)_  
_Seem to be confused_  
_He belongs to me_  
_The boy is mine_

_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough_  
_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_  
_Seem to be confused_  
_He belongs to me_  
_The boy is mine_

_You need to give it up_  
_Had about enough_  
_It's not hard to see_  
_The boy is mine_  
_I'm sorry that you_  
_Seem to be confused_  
_He belongs to me_  
_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_  
_Seem to be confused_  
_He belongs to me_  
_The boy is mine_

When the song ended everyone could feel the tension in the air. Blaine practically had tears in his eyes and ran up and hugged Kurt. "I'm yours baby. I'll always be yours…" Kurt hugged Blaine back and smirked at Sebastian. Sebastian looked around, clearly embarrassed and tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, and then ran out of the room.

**Ooooo! Bitch Kurt is angry! :P Hahaha well I think this story Is going to involve some mature content in the next few chapters! Don't hate me! :P Well this came out a little later than I wanted it too but I hope you like the sing off! :D TAKE THAT SEBASTIAN! Reviews = Chapter faster**


	7. I Think It's Time

**I am SOOOOO sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up! I was soo busy all day yesterday! :C Shoutouts go to EKUgirl2016, songsaboutpuppies, SergeantGullible12, Angellove76, lifelane, and eagleshorty2011 for reviewing! You guys are SOO amazing! I love you guys! And I love all you guys who add this story and me to your favorites/ alerts list. Psst reviewers! I love you guys more but don't tell the others! ;P  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did Kurt and Blaine would never graduate… **

Back at Blaine's dorm, Kurt and Blaine snuggled on Blaine's bed. "You were awesome babe." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck. It took almost all that Kurt had not to burst out laughing at the tickling sensation in his neck. "Hmm thanks baby." Kurt smiled. "But I really have to go. My lunch period is almost over." "NOOO!" Blaine somewhat loudly shouted against Kurt's neck, and tightened his grip around Kurt's waist. Kurt giggled a little. "I have to. How about you come over for dinner tonight I-I want to tell my family about us." Blaine was silent for a minute. "Mmmmmm. Okay babe." Blaine loosened his grip just enough for Kurt to be able to slide out and off the bed.

"You should get to class too. Oh and make sure to thank the Warblers for having their practice earlier today." Kurt scrunched up his nose at the thought of Sebastian, but felt that it would polite to thank them. "Mkay." Blaine got out of bed as well and stood behind Kurt as he wrapped his arms around his waist and put his head on his shoulder. "Don't go." Blaine pleaded as he tightened his grip. "We went over this Anderson!" Kurt giggled as he turned around and leaned into his boyfriend's embrace. "I'll see you later." Kurt leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. "Fine." Blaine pouted after he parted the kiss and released his grip. Kurt smiled and picked up his things. "I'll see you later baby." And then Kurt walked out the door.

The rest of Kurt's school day was long and boring. He kept thinking about how he would tell his dad and Carol and especially Finn. They were all accepting of his sexuality but no one in his family had even heard of Blaine. There would be a lot of discussion, probably threats towards Blaine, and most likely a very confused Finn. When Kurt got into his car, he checked his phone to see a new text message.

**Blaine:**

**I miss you! :C **

Kurt smiled and quickly texted back his reply.

**Want me to pick you up?**

It didn't take very long for the familiar ring tone of Teenage Dream to fill the car with an incoming message.

**Blaine:**

**Yes please! :D**

Kurt smiled some more.

**I'm on my way. I love you. **

**Blaine: **

**Love you too! **

Kurt put his phone in his pocket and then turned the keys to ignite the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove away.

xXx

"Blaine. Blaine I'm driving!" Kurt tried to sound serious but couldn't help but laugh as his boyfriend put his head in his lap. "I can't help it! You're just too damn irresistible!" Blaine snuggled against Kurt's chest. Kurt rolled his eyes but kept smiling. "So how are you going to tell your family?" Blaine asked as he rolled over to look up at his boyfriend. I-I don't know really. Maybe during dinner." "Whatever you decide I'll go along with it." Blaine closed his eyes and stayed in silence (and on Kurt' lap) for the rest of the drive.

xXx

"You ok?" Blaine asked as he squeezed Kurt's hand that was held in a death grip to Blaine's. "Oh uh ya I guess. Blaine leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. "You can do this." Blaine whispered as he let go of Kurt's hand before opening the door.

"Dad? Carol? Finn?" Kurt called out from the doorway. "I'm the kitchen dear!" Carol shouted. All Kurt heard from Finn and his father was grunts from the living room where they were no doubt watching football on the big screen. Kurt led Blaine into the kitchen where Carol was cooking dinner. "Hello Kurt! This must be Blaine." Carol greeted them with a friendly smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hummel." Blaine extended his arm. "It's a pleasure to meet you too sweetie!" Carol said, accepting the handshake. "Why don't you two boys go get washed up. Dinner will be ready soon!" "Alright, come on Blaine." Kurt led him up the stairs and into his bed room. As soon as they were in the bedroom and the door had been shut, Blaine immediately attacked Kurt's lips with his own. "Kurt broke the kiss just long enough to say "what are you doing?" Blaine went back in for another kiss and then broke it to say "you don't know how much it took to not do that back downstairs!" Their lips met again in a needy and heated kiss. They broke apart just long enough to lie on the bed and then continue. They were so into the kiss that they didn't hear the door open.

"Hey guys Carol told me to tell you that dinners ready- HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?" Kurt and Blaine scrambled apart to look at a very confused and mortified Finn. "Uh well um. We were going to tell you guys during dinner." Kurt's face turned a deep shade of red due to extreme embarrassment from being caught making out with his boyfriend by his step-brother who doesn't know the guy he just caught you making out with is your boyfriend. "W-Whatever dude just please lock the door next time." "Hey it's not entirely my fault! Some people have enough common decency to knock!" Kurt said in his own defense. "Well dinners ready." Finn turned around and started to leave. "Wait! Don't- Don't tell Burt or Carol yet alright?" Kurt stammered. "Ya sure." Finn left and closed the door behind him. Blaine looked at Kurt who now had his face buried in his hands. Blaine held his chin and raised his head to look at him. "That was utterly embarrassing." Kurt bit his lower lip which Blaine then kissed lightly. "Come on. Dinner's ready." Blaine stood up and offered his hand to Kurt who took it and stood up. Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

**Cliffhanger! :P Aww don't you just love cuddly Blaine! :D I feel so bad about how long this took to get this up so I promise I will try my ABSOLUTE BEST to get the next chapter up by early tomorrow! No distractions! Just me and my laptop in my locked room! :P I am not feeling the writing the next chapter right now and I want it to be good. :D Well… Review! Reviews make me write faster! Also I am now taking suggestions for new stories! :D Private message me! I would love to talk to you guys about anything! Also if you want me to read/Review one of your stories I would be more than happy to! :D**


End file.
